Trixie
Trixie is a blue plastic Triceratops who appears in Toy Story 3 and Toy Story Toons. She is one of the toys owned by Bonnie, and is part of the same toy line as Rex. ''Toy Story 3'' Trixie is first seen after Woody is taken to Bonnie's house by Bonnie, who, having just returned home from Sunnyside Daycare, places him with her toys for a tea party. playing a computer game together.]] Next, she is seen next to Woody while he uses Bonnie's mother's computer. She is helping Woody determine the distance and route path between Bonnie's House and Andy's house when she receives an IM. Trixie has been instant-messaging someone named Velocistar237, who has left a message saying, "U there? I made it 2 the Dark Fortress!!" When Woody asks about this, she quickly exits it out saying that it's just a dinosaur down the street and nothing important. In the end credits, Trixie becomes close friends with Rex after the latter is donated to Bonnie by Andy. During the credits, the two dinosaur toys are seen playing a video game on a computer in one scene. They are also seen side by side as the toys enjoy watching Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble while "Hay Un Amigo En Mi" is playing. ''Toy Story Toons'' ''Hawaiian Vacation In ''Hawaiian Vacation, Trixie can be seen amongst Bonnie's toys. She is first seen when Woody asks if everyone has a vacation plan. She along with Rex are planning to work their "massiviely multiplayer online world play game profiles" for their vacation plans. Until, Barbie and Ken arrive unexpectedly, She joins Woody, Buzz along with the rest of Bonnie's toys to recreate Hawaii for Barbie and Ken. Later on, She is seen as the captain when Barbie and Ken go fishing in a toy boat during one of their various "adventures" in "Hawaii". After the credits, She is seen with the other toys working to free Barbie and Ken. ''Small Fry She is first seen when Bonnie, Rex, and Mini-Buzz got home from Poultry Palace. Trixie is seen watching Mini-Buzz skating. Trixie is last seen looking at the plan to get the real Buzz back. Partysaurus Rex She also appeared in ''Partysaurus Rex, although she didn't speak. ''Toy Story of Terror! Trixie returns in ''Toy Story of Terror! along with Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Rex, Mr. Potato Head and Mr. Pricklepants. She is the second toy to be taken by Mr. Jones. ''Toy Story That Time Forgot'' Trixie is one of the main protagonists in Toy Story That Time Forgot. She has a much larger role here, where she participates in battle against the Battlesaurs. At the end of the Christmas special, she is able to stop Reptillus Maximus from getting Buzz and Woody destroyed (from the video game controlling it). Toy Description From Official Website: Toy Story 3 Deluxe Triceratops Collectible Figure.jpg|The real life toy version by Thinkway Toys. DSCN4298.jpg Toy story of terror 2013.jpg Home billboard v1.jpg Toy Story Of Terror 13803166963306.jpg Toy Story 3 (16)-woody-trixie.jpg Just a Dinosuar down the Street.jpg|"Just a dinosaur down the street." Buttercup1.jpg TSTTF-Trixie.jpg|Trixie in Toy Story That Time Forgot TSTTF-Bonnie.jpg TSTTF-battlesaurs-toys.jpg TSTTF-Trixie-Battle-Mode.jpg TSTTF-Trixie-Woody-Buzz.jpg Trivia * Trixie's character may have been hinted (though not yet planned) at the end of the original Toy Story, because of Rex hoping that Andy will get another dinosaur toy "like a leaf eater" so he could play the dominant predator. * Trixie enjoys video games just as much as Rex does. An example is the IM she gets on the computer. * Trixie, along with Rex, appears in the Dino Darts part of the Disney World attraction Toy Story Midway Mania, replacing Bo Peep's Baaa-loon Pop. * In Toy Story 2, ''there is a sticker on Andy's television that looks like Trixie. * As pointed out by some concept art, Trixie was originally going to be part of Lotso's gang. * Based on her similar designs, it's implied that both Rex and Trixie were part of the same toyline these toys originated from. * Trixie was Kristen Schaal's first Pixar role. She would become more recognized as the voice of Mabel Pines in ''Gravity Falls. Quotes Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters Category:Toy Story of Terror Characters Category:Toy Story That Time Forgot Characters Category:Protagonists